


Pika Pika

by Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!Calum, Fluff, M/M, cute!michael, sub!Mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess/pseuds/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess
Summary: 5 Seconds Of Summer are in Japan and Micheal is excited for all the Pokèmon and anime there is.





	

All of 5 Seconds Of Summer were walking around Japan, admiring the city they were currently in, Michael extra excited as he ran to each shop staring at all the pokèmon and anime related toys and posters. 

He was playing Pokèmon Go whilst gazing at all the shops and fanboying everytime he saw something he really wanted. Micheal squealed when he realized there was a special Pikachu near by and ran to find it, Calum running after him while Lashton stayed back to let the other couple enjoy their time together. 

When Calum finally caught up to his boyfriend puffing, Michael was standing extra still with a smile wide on his face as he wispered, "Pika Pika Pika." He jumped into Calum's arms when he realized he was next to him blabbering on about how he finally caught the special Pikachu. 

Calum grinned at the boy in his arm replying, "How about we go back to the hotel and get some rest? Sound good Pika?" Micheal blushed at the nickname but nodded his head in reply. 

                                     XXX

When they got back to the hotel they found out that Luke and Ashton had already gotten back, both of their faces burning as they hurried to get to their room. 

Calum cuddled with Michael waiting for the small boy to fall asleep so he could go back out to get his little Pika a cute little gift to match his cute personality. 

When he heard the soft snores coming out of Michael's mouth, he quietly got out of bed leaving a small kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead and a note on the side table in case he woke up while he was gone. 

As soon as he left the hotel he went straight to one of the stores they had passed whilst they were Pokèmon hunting. He found a good store selling soft plushies and different types of onesies. 

He went to the plushies first and got one thats  not to small but big enough to travel with, without getting in the way. He went to onesies looking for a pacific one in the right size once he found that he went to looks for one for himself. 

Once he found the right onesie, he paid and went back to the hotel. When he got there Micheal was still asleep but when the door closed he tiredly sat up. 

"Where you go?" He asked yawning slightly. Calum grinned at the boys cuteness and held up the bag with the gifts in it. Micheal instantly perked up to look at the bag. 

He walked over to the bed, sitting next to the sleepy Micheal. He grabbed out the plushie first and gave it to the boy with wide eyes and yelled Pikachu clinging to the toy for dear life. 

Calum than pulled out both the onesies saying, "You get the Pikachu onesie because you're my little pick," he said with a smile, "And l get the Charmander because that's your favorite Pokémon." 

Micheal's smile was as bright as ever as he tackled Calum into a hug constantly saying thank you while pressing kisses all over his face. "I'm going to go put mine on you should too." Micheal said happily as he kissed Calum's cheek one last time before skipping into the bathroom. 

When they both changed they went back onto the bed and cuddled, Michael still clutching his plushie as they fell asleep as matching couples outfit. 

Let's just say that for the rest of the tour they were the cutest couple and Luke and Ashton might of been a bit jealous of the couples cuteness.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember mikeys favorite Pokémon so l used my favorite XD.   
> Any way hoped you liked it :-)


End file.
